


COME ON YOU GUTLESS

by SpinneSpinne



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It
Genre: M/M, 监狱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 嫖监狱Malc
Relationships: Malcolm Tucker & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	COME ON YOU GUTLESS

我最后一次见到Malcolm Tucker是在出狱的那天。在我就要离开的时候，他也被狱警领来了，已经换上了一身西装，看着挺体面，只是有些不合身。显然监狱生活让这个男人消瘦多了，但更不对劲的部分是他的脸。这样疲惫、茫然、近乎放弃的脸似乎与这套衣服很不相称。这可能不过是我的错觉。毕竟我熟悉的是他穿着空荡荡的橙色囚服的样子；除此之外，我只在新闻上看过他一两次。  
我决定等他一起走，尽管没什么明显的理由。或许仅仅为了避免独自走出空荡荡监狱大门的戏剧性场景吧——不幸地，我已步入憎恨戏剧性的人生阶段。我只是站在一旁，看着他确认个人物品。现在想来，这样盯着人瞧显然有失礼节，当时我却丝毫没觉察不对。表面的理由是他房间里唯一在动作的、吸引人注意力的物体；其实监狱就是这样，多少让人忘记外面世界的那些事。  
Malcolm装好了所有东西，签完了所有文件，只花了几分钟。注意到我时他似乎有些困惑，但什么也没说。  
我们并排走着，抱着各自的纸袋。他一直有点儿心不在焉的，重获自由像是没给他什么特别的感觉。我决定开口说点什么。  
“你知道，”我其实不确定这个话题是否恰当，“从前，我总把票投给你们。”  
“谢谢，”他用一种如梦初醒的古怪眼神看了我一眼，“谢谢你。”  
“我没选错，不是吗？”我努力让自己听上去振奋一点。  
他只是意味不明地从鼻子里发出一个音节。  
很快我们就走出了大门。  
“对不起。”我说。  
他显然已经忘了那回事儿了，至少不记得我。因此他只是不解地看着我。  
“没什么。”我耸了耸肩，“再见。”  
“再见。”  
直到他走远，我才真正想起自己是谁；新生活在我眼前。  
  
他不记得了。这使得我迟来的忏悔从通常的虚伪堕入了可笑的境地。  
在监狱里的第一天我就知道了Malcolm。他在外面世界可算得上个人物，大家看过他在BBC的新闻，即便是最愤世嫉俗的囚犯也在狱友们的闲言碎语里补上了一课。他们形容Malcolm曾是真正在统治英国的人，用恐吓、谎言和其他肮脏伎俩。想想吧，这是笔了不起的谈资，这地方塞满了各色各样的人渣，但Malcolm是一个真正的传奇。他们总喜欢说，“和他比起来，我们手上的那些算不上罪行。”这是自然的，只有在监狱里你才能遇到那么多自认为无辜的人。  
不过，真正把我吓到的不是这个。他说Malcolm是个婊子。我当时还不愿意开罪这座监狱里的任何人，所以我只是含混地附和：“当然，当然，政客们都是。”  
但我的舍友显然没想和我讨论任何政治问题。他说得差不多就是字面意思。  
我有时候会想为什么囚犯们会如此热衷于凌辱Malcolm。不错，Malcolm长得挺好，这是一方面；但他们（或是我们？）的行为只有某种狂热的仇恨可以解释。对罪犯们来说正义以奇妙的方式占据着精神世界的重要位置，找到一个“真正的罪人”是很重要的；此人最好能对他们过去所有的罪行和悲剧担责。Malcolm无疑是再合适不过的。  
“操了他，”我的舍友（接下来让我们叫他Alex吧，他长得挺像拿水星奖那会儿的Alex Kapranos）说，“差不多就像是操了英国政府。”  
公平地说，我不是任何典型的犯罪者。我从大学毕业，工作，投票给左派政客。进监狱从来不是我人生选项中的一个。当时，这个想法在我心中还相当有力。我还记得在“月度人物”读到的Tucker先生的采访，记者用泛滥的笔触把他描绘成唐宁街的恐怖怪物，把平庸无能的政客们骇得失魂落魄；我们所有的立场不明的激进分子都争相传阅，大声叫好。于是我说：“是政府把他耍了，党魁，内阁……”  
“别傻了，Malcolm Tucker就是那个发号施令的人。”他提高了嗓门，神色不善。我只好装作我对这个话题不怎么在意的样子，耸了耸肩。我确实攀不上在意。  
第三天的午餐时间，我就见到了这位“风云人物”。  
他比我想象得要高一些，苍白削弱了他容貌中攻击性的成分。Alex把他指给我看：“看吧，你的英雄。”  
好吧，即便没有Alex的指点，我也会注意到他的。Malc像其他人一样排队去领饭。轮到他时，负责打饭的那人，Paul（我再次从那支可爱的格拉斯哥乐队里偷来了一个名字），把手放到了他的屁股上，动作夸张得仿佛唯恐这间屋子里哪怕有一个人注意不到似的。  
大多数人都笑了，连那个一副事不关己神气的狱警也一样。  
Malcolm把餐盘盖在了他的脸上：“顶着它，安心躺进泔水桶吧。再没人能把你和它们分开了。”  
人们安静了半秒钟，然后笑得更厉害了。  
“他会有事吗？”我问Alex。我已经发现我的舍友不算什么穷凶极恶之徒，和这里的大多数人一样。  
“谁知道呢。”他嘴里塞满土豆，含糊地回答。  
“……你碰过他吗？”  
“有几次。”  
“你们？”  
“他时不时就发一通神经。”Alex咕哝着，“有时候倒还不错。”  
我俩说话这会儿，Malcolm已经径直坐回了他的位置，看着空空如也的桌板，不知在想些什么。我尝了一勺豆子。确实和泔水一样难吃。  
这天下午，Bob找上了我。他笑得神秘兮兮，自我介绍说是本监最好的生意人，想要香烟之类的小玩意儿都可以找他。  
“谢了，不过我不抽烟。”  
“更带劲儿的也行，只要有票子。”他眨眨眼，“这样吧，晚上来我这里，新人礼。”  
我本想拒绝，但Alex用眼神制止了我。对方走后他告诫我说，不要得罪这帮人——Bob可不是单枪匹马。  
“你是说，我不得不买他的货？”  
“可以这么说。除非你真是一文不名，那么他们会想办法让你加入帮派，让你为他们冒险。”  
于是，按照Bob的要求，我在浴室和他们碰面。  
实际上，我没表现出来得那么吃惊。很难说我这副样子是做给谁看的；肯定不是Malcolm，他伏在地板上，任身上的男人动作，没有声音也没有反应，似乎已经失去意识；或许我本能地知道这帮恶棍会享受一个无知新人难堪的样子吧；不过，我当然没刻意去想。  
Bob在一旁抽烟，嬉笑地过来搭上我的肩：“喜欢吗？”  
“我不是同性恋。”  
“有什么干系。”他抓着我的手，把烟头往我手心里按，我绷紧身体忍耐着，几乎发抖，“不过还真有人搞了条裙子给他穿，红色的。你喜欢的话，下回问问他乐不乐意穿。”  
Malcolm身上的男人粗喘着抽动了几下，在他的身体里高潮了。  
“去吧，到你了。”  
“上一个”人带着愉悦而厌倦的表情爬了起来，Malcolm苍白的身体现在暴露在了日光灯下，肩胛骨几乎嶙峋地突出着。这样一具中年男人的躯体本应对我毫无吸引力。但我没法不去看，他身上的伤痕钉住了我的眼。指印和烫疤，脖子上的掐痕，我意识到，我正在想象他受虐的情景。  
我也想起了杂志用整版刊登的他的照片。有一面上他被P成了拿着枪、穿黑西装、戴领结的特工。  
刚完事儿的那人也走向我，还沾着体液的阴茎在他胯下软垂着。  
他走过来，扇了我一巴掌。另一个人发出了颇觉无味的笑声。  
“你该试试他。”光听语气，他似乎还挺好商量的。  
我当时觉得我应该死扛到底。他们是不敢闹出人命的。  
这时候，Malcolm支起身子，就这样坐在瓷砖地面上。原来他是醒着。他看上去只是有点累，如果脖子上那圈淤紫的痕迹不那么刺眼就好了。  
我感觉自己涨红了脸。Malcolm好像叹了口气。  
“来吧，你个没种的。”他说。  
于是我操了他。我一步步走向他，感觉像是离开了自己的身体；然而，当时的场景却如此深刻在我的脑子里；在某些时间点上，情欲甚至爱情是多么容易又不合时宜的东西，我当然不是说我爱上了他或者怎么的，我只是太过清晰地记得他带着怜悯圈住我的脖子的样子；而这些记忆带来的痛苦和冲动总让人联想到爱情。  
“没必要为这个挨一顿揍，对吧？”Bob有点索然无味地过来蹲下，拍了拍Malcolm的脸。  
  
那天之后我当然又见了Malcolm许多次。这样的事情没再发生，Bob他们则如愿以偿地从我这挣走了不少钱。我唯一能做的是希望在餐厅见到他，完整的，活生生的。除了有几次听说他进了医务室，他每天都看上去还好，又不怎么好。  
出狱后有一段时间，我模糊地期待着Malcolm Tucker再次出现在新闻里。但他再也没有出现过。或者我错过了，不管怎样，我从没去搜索过。


End file.
